Heaven's Descent
by Aetheria13
Summary: Edward never came back in new moon. Set 4 years later and Bella is 22 and human.Or is she? She no longer lives in forks and has a new family. What happens when Bella and her family visit the Volturi and come across the Cullens? BxE. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bella or Edward or any of the other characters out of the Twilight series. I do own the unrecognizable characters though. :D

_  
The Volturi feeding room_

**Edward P.O.V**

I scanned the room full of vampires sightlessly, not really taking in the faces. What was the point? There was nothing in this room that could possibly interest me. I heard someone say my name, both with their mind and voice, and whipped my head around to look at the person. It was Aro who had spoken and his ancient face was looking at me with kindness and . . . was it pity? Yes, definitely pity.

"How are you these days Edward?" There was a slight emphasis on the words _these days_.

"I'm fine." The words were bland and my tongue felt numb forming them. Then again, my whole body felt numb _these days_.

"Have you found a new mate since-?" I interrupted before he could finish the sentence with that name. "No!" I practically shouted.

Just then a vampire ran in, one of the guard. Her face was frightened and slightly awed by something she had witnessed. Immediately everyone was on guard and Aro's attention had shifted to her. I was glad of the distraction. Aro's questions had caused my mind to wander dangerously close to forbidden territory. Jasper picked up on some emotion and Alice's mind had gotten strangely excited. Then they both informed me through their thoughts, almost simultaneously, that I should listen to what the girl was saying. _And don't read the girls mind. _Alice added at the end. I was just turning my concentration back to the girl when I caught another thought from Alice. _I can't wait to see his face when he sees who walks through those doors._  
Who was walking through those doors? I turned my attention back to the girl but I was still pondering what Alice had said, well, thought.

"Calli? Whatever is wrong, my dear?" She was so panicked that she didn't even bother to touch the hand that Aro extended toward her.

"Someone just killed Felix." She gasped out.

Every single vampire in the room tensed and alert expressions settled on their faces. I pulled a picture of Felix from my mind – he had been large for a vampire, almost the same size as Emmett and not the most patient person – but he was one of the guard and therefore reasonably hard to kill. Whoever had killed him had to be a vampire or, in the very least, a werewolf.

"Tell me about the guy?" Caius ordered.

"Not a guy, a _girl_." Marcus's eyes widened an infinite fraction – his version of complete astonishment.

"A _girl?"_ Aro echoed. (AN: Sexist pigs. =P)

She nodded her head vigorously. "She was only 5'4 too. And Felix just _died_! She barely did a damn thing. And she wasn't a vampire; her heart was beating quite strongly."

"So she was a werewolf?" Caius questioned.

She shook her head, just as vigorously as when she had nodded. "She doesn't smell like werewolf." She paused for a minute. "She smelt quite nice actually, quite . . . floral." She concluded.

I drowned out the wave of pain. I used to know someone who had smelt floral, rather like freesias.

"Calli, Calli," Aro soothed, "tell us what happened from the start." She had calmed down a bit but every now and again her eyes would flicker to the door waiting for the unknown girl to come bursting through.

"I was in the foyer talking to Felix and this girl came charging through the door. She demanded that I take her to you and I told her I couldn't do that and she said you can and you will. She moved past me to go down the hall, Felix stepped in front of her to stop her and she snapped his neck and threw him to the side. I stood there for a few minutes, watching Felix and waiting for him to get up," She repressed a shudder, "He never did." I blinked. That was weirdly fast, even for a vampire.

Everyone in the room was silent, probably wondering how a human could kill a vampire. I was wondering it myself. In fact, the idea of a human killing a vampire was ridiculous.

Every eye in the room suddenly turned towards the door. Even with my dulled senses I could hear the footsteps of the approaching person.

The double doors swung open and the mystery girl entered followed closely by two well-built guys. She stopped in the center of the room, the two guys over a couple of meters behind her. I took in the 4 inch black leather stiletto boots, which were pulled over a pair of black denim jeans that encased the girls legs. A red silk scarf was threaded through the jean loops like a belt. The red leather sleeveless top fitted the girl like a second skin, it showed a few inches of waist and the neckline plunged down just deep enough to be acceptable. A necklace decorated with carnelians, garnets, rubies and sunstones hung from a graceful neck. Long, chocolate brown hair that was laced with faint streaks of red flowed down to the small of her back. She was wearing sunglasses that I knew hid chocolate brown eyes and her skin was creamy and white. The smell of her made venom flow freely into my mouth.

Her face was entirely human yet totally angelic. It was a face that I couldn't forget, that I didn't want to forget, even though just thinking about the person that the face belonged to caused bursts of agony and regret to run through my brain.

I had no idea what the future would bring, even with Alice in my life, but I did know one thing:

Isabella Swan was back in my life.

**Authors note:** Phew. First chapter edited. So much about my writing has changed since the I first started writing this, about a year ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own the Twilight series and or anything else by Stephenie Meyer. **

**Bella POV**

I had entered a large circular room that was filled with vampires. Sunlight streamed in through the rectangular windows that were positioned at the top of the room, causing the vampires skin to shimmer and sparkle. I scanned the room, swiftly counting the number of vampires. Fifteen, nothing me and my boys couldn't handle if worse came to worse.

The people I wanted to talk to were seated at the back of the room: Aro, Caius and Marcus. The guard shifted so that their bodies were slightly in front of the Volturi Family, guarding them. Four of the vampires stayed where they were though and my eyes zeroed in on them.

I immediately regretted the action.

Their facial expressions ranged from happiness to confusion to complete astonishment. The rich gold of their eyes separated them from the Volturi's menacing burgundy red. But it wasn't the eyes that made them different, it was the fact that I already knew them, I had once thought of them as my family.

The Cullen family.

Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and, of course, Edward were standing there. I felt a sliver of pain make its way into my heart but I pushed it back, this wasn't a time to let my emotions get in the way. I turned my head away from them to look at the Family. I'll deal with the Cullen's when this was over, I promised myself.

I could sense Adam and Kade behind me, getting restless and I couldn't blame them. Being in a room with bloodsucking monsters wasn't exactly our idea of fun. Our idea of a job, maybe, but definitely not fun.

I took a step forward and the guard immediately tensed. Maybe it would be better if I spoke to them from where I was standing.

"Hi." I smiled at them. "I come in peace." Kade snickered behind me, that had come out more corny alien movie-ish than I had intended. Too late to take it back now.

"You're Isabella Swan?" Aro asked, his long black hair almost looked like it merged with his cloak.

"Bella." I corrected. "Have you heard of me?" I smiled, hoping I looked innocent.

His face was serious. "Yes." It was apparent that he hadn't heard the good stuff about me, only the bad. Shame.

The one with the white hair, Caius spoke before Aro could. "What do you want, human?" He said the word 'human' like it was a bad thing. Like being human was worse than being a creature of hell.

"Tell me about Damon Salvatore?"

"I don't know anyone by that name" Liar.

"I think you do and unless you want to end up like Felix, you will tell me."

Aro chuckled but the sound was completely without humor. "You aren't serious are you, Bella?"

"Oh I'm dead serious." Excuse the pun.

"I'm afraid we can't tell you anything, Bella." Why did I have the feeling I was about to get my hands dirty?

The smile dropped off my face. "You can and you will." I let just a hint of venom fill my voice to let them know I meant it.

"I can't and the only way you could get that information was if you forced it out of us."

'Well, since you asked so nicely." I smiled and made my way forward.

**Edward POV**

I watched the events unfold with astonishment. Bella was so different, so much colder than she had been when I had known her. Yet, oddly enough, she was the same. The way she had corrected her name had reminded me of her first few months at Forks High. She was still stubborn, if the insistence of learning about 'Damon Salvatore' was anything to go by. And I still couldn't read her mind.

Bella started making her way forward and every vampire in the room crouched, preparing to attack. I tensed, willing to fight for Bella even if it meant I would die but Alice shot me a glance and a one word thought. _Don't. _I shot her an angry glance, how did she expect Bella to handle the Volturi guard? J_ust watch._

One of the guards moved forward a step then froze. His eyes took on a slightly panicked look and it seemed like he was struggling to move, seemingly paralyzed. In fact, looking at the rest of the guard, they all seemed to be having the same problem. I was sure that it wasn't Bella who was causing it; she was staring straight ahead at the Family.

_Look at the guys. _I tilted my head at Alice but she remained silent.

What guys? I looked around the room and my eyes rested on the two guys that Bella had come in with. They were both tall and well-built. One had dark brown hair and mint green eyes and the other was blond and blue eyed. Both were both were staring at the guard. So they were what? Telekinetic humans? At this point in time I'm starting to think anything was possible.

I turned my eyes back to Bella, she was still moving, weaving her way around the paralyzed guard. She stopped less than a meter in front of Aro. He stood up, prepared to fight if she tried to attack. But she didn't, she just stood there, eyes hidden by the sunglasses.

Aro stared at her for a second then started laughing. "If this is your idea of forcing us, Bella, it's rather laughable." His exuberant laughter bounced off the walls.

One side of her mouth tilted up and she reached up and removed the sunglasses.

Her eyes were exactly as I remembered. They were still a deep brown that a person could drown in. But there was something different about them, a glimmer of gold around the edges that was hard to see even with my vampire vision.

"Tell me about Damon Salvatore, Aro."

His eyes took on a dreamy look. "What do you want to know?"

She smiled. "His weaknesses. What do I need to know to take him down?"

His eyes still hadn't lost that dreamy look. "I don't know if he has any."

"He has to be weak at some point." She coaxed.

"A the Ascension, Maybe."

She looked interested and her stare became more intense. "What's the Ascension?"

"It's-" Before he could finish Caius had slammed into him, effectively ruining whatever daze Aro had been in.

**Bella POV**

Aro had stopped looking willing and had started looking angry. Scratch that, he looked _furious._ It was at about that time that everything started going downhill.

Aro, Caius and Marcus stood up and I backed off a couple of steps.

"Adam, Kade, do you think you can hold them?" I asked, without looking away from the Family.

"Yep but only for a few minutes, they're stronger than a normal vamp." Kade's voice was strained and growing weaker. Aro, Caius and Marcus froze and I turned and ran to them to see how they were holding up. Sweat was trickling down their faces but they were handling it.

"It's sunny outside. On the count of three, I want you to run until you reach the sun, they won't be able to follow. I'll be right behind you." I ordered and they nodded. I turned to the Cullen's who were staring at me with confusion.

"You'll need to come with us." I said softly.

"Why?" Jasper asked, overflowing with curiosity.

I jerked my head to the frozen Volturi. "They're going to think you helped me. Unless you want to die, I would advise you come with us."

Carlisle nodded. "If that's what you think is best, Bella."

"Do you know the abandoned farm, about 50 miles from here?" They nodded. "I'll meet you there."

I moved closer to the door, ready to run once Adam and Kade's hold on the guard was broken.

"Ready?" They nodded. "One, Two, **THREE!**

I bolted through the door, Kade and Adam right on my heels. Once we had entered the courtyard I stopped and turned to face the entrance. Three of the Guard stood there, glaring at us. I smiled and waggled my fingers at them. "Bye bye." I called sweetly. I turned away to face Adam and Kade. "Let's go get the car."

Ten minutes later we were speeding down an empty dirt road.

"Do you think they will be there, Bells?" Adam asked and I could feel his eyes on my face.

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb, you know who." The Cullen's.

I looked at him, taking my eyes of the road for a second and saw genuine worry in his eyes. "If they're as smart as they used to be, they will be there."

I nearly missed the driveway, it was so hidden, trees grew on both side of it. I drove slow, I didn't want the car to get stuck in the weeds that created a tangled mat on the driveway. To my relief there was a black ford mustang parked outside the barn with the four Cullen's leaning on it. We climbed out of our car and then the seven of us spent the next minute staring at each other. I locked eyes with Edward and he opened his mouth to say something but Adam beat him to it, thankfully. I don't think I was prepared enough to be able to cope with his voice.

"What now?"

"Kade, ring Quinn and ask him if he knows anyone in the area with a private jet. Remind him that he owes me a few favors."

He nodded. "Right." He pulled out his cell-phone and dialed.

I turned to the Cullen's. "You might want to ring the rest of your family and tell them to meet you at my place."

"And where is that?"

I smiled at Alice. "Adams, Massachusetts." **(A/N: Adam who lives In Adams.. aww) **I gave them the address and Carlisle pulled out a cell-phone.

I looked at Kade. He grinned and gave me the thumbs up.

I turned back to the Cullen's. "Let's go."

We got into our cars and drove to the airport with the Cullen's following. Every few minutes I scanned the surrounding countryside for any sign of the Guard. Reaching the airport without any trouble, we pulled over walked onto the tarmac, Kade and Adam running ahead to talk to the captain. Which left me walking with Carlisle, Jasper, Alice and, of course, Edward.

"So, how did you kill Felix?" Alice asked enthusiastically.

"Not now, Alice."

She wasn't deterred though. "What did your friends do to the guard?"

"Not now, Alice." I repeated, through gritted teeth.

"And what did you do to Aro?"

"Not now, Alice!"

She pouted. "When?"

I ran my hand through my hair. "On the plane, Alice, I'll tell you on the plane."

**A/N: I know telekinesis is moving things with your mind but I figured it could work both ways, that you could hold someone in one place so that's what Kade and Adam can do - they can move things with their minds as well. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – Ohh questions are answered. Woot! **

**I mentioned a guy named Damon Salvatore in the last chapter and I just want to say that the Damon in this book is not the one from L.J. Smith's Vampire Diaries. I did get the idea for his name from that series but that is where all similarities end, sorry if I confused anyone. I want to change it but this name fits perfectly (feel free to give me another name, if you have a good one floating around)**

**Disclaimer - I do not own any characters that are in the Twilight Series.**

**Bella POV**

I stared at Alice, waiting for the questions to come and she just stared back at me, like she was trying to figure something out.

I raised my eyebrows at her, "Well, Alice?"

"What?" She replied, oh so innocent.

"Didn't you have some questions you wanted me to answer?"

"Oh, right!" She said, acting way more surprised than the occasion warranted. But she still didn't say anything, just sat there looking at me, an idiotic grin on face. It was actually getting a little scary.

I pulled out my iPod. "I'm going to listen to some music so if you ever decide to ask me those questions, just tap my shoulder." I put the headphones in and the distracting sounds of Linkin Park made its way to my brain. Alice turned and started whispering to Jasper. Carlisle was in conversation with Adam. Kade was in the cockpit; probably trying to convince the pilot to give him flying lessons (god forbid if the pilot agreed) and Edward was staring out the window, giving me the perfect opportunity to think the situation over.

I wasn't really sure if I could handle Edward being here.

I hadn't gotten over the fact that he had left. He had been the love of my life, my soul mate, how were you supposed to get over something like that? I was also fairly certain that I was still in love with him, which was stupid and idiotic but I couldn't help the way I felt.

Just seeing him made the holes in my chest go ragged around the edges. Small shards of pain were slicing through my heart. Kade and Adam had helped heal me a bit but I was never the same.

I turned my mind to the other Cullen's, Carlisle seemed the same and so did Jasper but there was something different about Alice, she wasn't the bouncy and cheerful Alice I had once known.

I was looking forward to seeing the rest of the Cullen's. Even Rosalie, which surprised me.

I felt a hand touch me on the shoulder and my eyelids snapped up. I didn't even know I had shut them. Alice was standing there and I noticed that everyone else was looking at me. I pulled my headphones out and turned off the iPod, time for the questions.

"What do you want to know, Alice?"

"How come the guard couldn't attack you?"

I jerked my head at Kade and Adam. "These two helped, they're both telekinetic and half-brothers. The blond is Adam and the other one is Kade."

"Have they been with you for long?"

"About three years."

She looked satisfied. "How did you get Aro to answer your questions?"

I looked at her through my sunglasses. With a sigh I took them off and pointed at my eyes. "Do you see anything different?"

She blinked. "No, they look exactly the same, except for maybe a hint of gold around the edges."

"Do they want to make you do anything?"

She shook her head. "Not really."

I tilted my head towards the emergency exit. "Go jump out of the plane." She stood up and started backing towards the door. She was less than a meter away from jumping when I decided to break eye contact. She shook her head, clearing her thoughts then looked at me. She walked back towards her seat and sat down.

"What did you feel when I told you to jump?" I asked.

"Like had no choice, like it was the only thing that mattered." She looked at me in wonder. "How did you do that?"

"Hypnotism." Was my one word answer..

"But I didn't feel anything when I was asking you questions."

I smiled. "I wasn't giving you an order or trying to control you. If I asked you to bring a cup of coffee it wouldn't affect you as strongly but you would still want to get it for me. But with an order you have no choice but to do what I say, until I break eye contact."

"It can get really annoying." Kade added.

"What are you Bella?"

I replied honestly, well kind of. "Human." _Mostly_, I added silently in my head.

"If you're human how did you take down Felix?" Jasper demanded.

"I can't tell you that, not right now anyway." Frustrated looks all around, minus my guys, they already know everything. I wanted to tell the Cullen's, I really did, but there are some things best kept hidden.

"Who's Quinn?"

"My sometimes boss, I do small favors for him when no one else can handle them. **(A/N - For those out there who think the 'jobs' are sexual, you should be ashamed of yourself).**

I looked at my watch. "Are there anymore questions? We're going to land in approximately 30 minutes and I have some stuff to sort out."

"I have one." _He _said. God, his voice was still perfect and made me want to cry my eyes out.

"Shoot." I silently thanked God, or whoever rules, for making my voice sound calm, not squeaky and panicky.

"Who's Damon Salvatore?"

Ah, the question I had been waiting for.

"Damon's the prince of a small country in Europe, near Italy. He's vampire and as far as I'm concerned, the devil incarnate. He's basically pure evil. He's also what I like to call an ancient."

"Ancient?" The curiosity in Carlisle's voice was strong.

"He's old. I mean old for a vampire not old for a human. He is so much older than any of the Volturi; in fact he's actually one of the original vampires. He's been around since this world began. He's also pretty much the ruler of vampire."

"That's impossible, the Volturi are the royalty of the vampire world."

I looked at Carlisle, he looked so confused. I would have laughed if the situation wasn't so serious. "If the Volturi are royalty than the Salvatore's are _gods._"

"So what has this Salvatore guy got to do with you?"

"I was, um, engaged to him." I said, somewhat reluctantly.

Alice's eyes were bugging so far out of their sockets; I was surprised they hadn't fallen out. "It wasn't like I wanted to," I said defensively, "It turns out when you're rich and powerful you can get ministers to marry an unwilling woman to the prince of evil. I didn't end up marrying him, of course but he's kind of angry that I ran away and left the west wing of his castle blown up." I made an 'oops' face. "So now he's looking for me and I need to find a way to kill him so I can get on with my life."

They didn't say anything so I assumed question and answer time was over. I turned my head to look out the window and they all moved back to their seats.

**Edward POV**

I stared at Bella from my seat. Her head was turned away, facing the window. I couldn't read any of the emotions that were probably flashing across her face. I needed to think about what she had just told us but I didn't know which part of the information I should start with. I mean, she could control people with her eyes, could kill a vampire (I still hadn't figured that one out yet) and, oh yeah, _had been engaged._ I felt a snarl start in my chest and pushed it down, I felt like snapping Salvatore's neck, I was that jealous. I had no right feeling like this, Bella wasn't mine anymore as much as I wish I could turn back the clock and change that.

The plane started descending and I looked out the window, staring at the forests and hills of Bella's home. The minute the plane touched the ground and the door opened, I was out of there.

"How are we getting to your place?" I asked Bella.

"We have a couple of cars at the airport."

"Oh." All that I was capable of.

Bella and her telekinetic guys lead us to the cars and I was pleased to see they were the type of cars I approved of. One was a silver jaguar XJR and the other was a red 430 Scuderia Ferrari. **(A/N – Loooove these cars)**

Bella made her way towards the Ferrari so we headed for the Jag. We followed them to a very grand, old Victorian manor that was hidden deep within the woods. The rest of my family were standing outside the house, there cars almost filling the driveway.

Esme's eyes widened a fraction. "Bella, is that you?"

Bella gave a tight smile. "That's me."

"Alright," Rosalie's angry voice called, "What the hell is going on? I want some answers." She wasn't the only one.

She continued glaring and I sighed, this was going to take a lot of explaining.

**A/N – I'm sure there's many more questions to answer. :)**

**I have a question for everyone - Should Bella have found out about the La Push pack. I intend for her to know about werewolves but I'm not sure whether she should have found out about it like she did in New Moon or whether she found out in her own way, after she left forks. So please, review and tell me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Well here's chapter 4. And part of it's going to be written from Adam's POV, so yay! I'm not sure if I can get his character perfect but who cares? I'm the one who invented him.**

**Oh and does anyone else find it funny when people say Bella 'Swan' has a swan-like neck, don't get me wrong, I like it but it just makes me crack up. But then again, I can be quite immature at times, so yeah! **

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything else made by Stephenie Meyer.**

**Adam POV**

I don't think I had ever seen so many vampires in my living room. Actually, I _knew _I had never seen so many vampires in my living room because I didn't tend to invite the bloodsuckers into my home. The only reason I was allowing it was because a). they were 'vegetarians' and b). Bella had no real problem with them being here. Oh, I knew she wasn't happy and I could tell most of it was directed at one vampire in particular but she wasn't about to kick them out of her home when she had gotten them caught up in her mission to take down Salvatore.

Bella slipped up the stairs and I followed, leaving Kade to fill the Cullen's in on what had happened at Volterra. The one with the bronze hair, the one that Bella wouldn't make eye contact with, stood up as well and followed me up the stairs.

She wasn't in her room, I found her in the library, sitting in one of the massive armchairs by the fire. She had a massive tome opened on her lap and she was turning pages quickly, forcing herself to take care with the ancient pages.

I heard the guy behind me draw in a breath and I couldn't blame him. Bella's library was huge, with over a thousand books filling it. The library was two stories high, circular and the shelves and tables were all carved out of oak, it gave the room an ancient vibe. Most of the books were centuries old, handed down from generation to generation. Bella spent quite a lot of her time searching for rare books and the result could clearly be seen in this massive room.

The rest of the vampire family had climbed the stairs and were standing behind me, taking in the library.

"You alright, Bells?" I asked.

She closed the book with a bang. "What the hell is the Ascension?" She looked so distressed I almost laughed. But as I like my body staying in one piece I restrained myself.

'I don't know."

"Have you tried googling it?" Kade offered, not so helpfully.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "No, Kade, I have not tried googling it. Do you have any other ideas?" She asked sarcastically.

He shrugged. "Nope that was about it."

She slumped back into the chair. "How am I supposed to kill Damon during the Ascension if I don't even know what it is or when it takes place?"

A car door slammed outside before I could answer and Bella shot out of her chair.

"Razz is home!" She cried joyfully. Inwardly, I smiled. That kid always managed to cheer her up and he wasn't even in the room. **(A/N: :O It's Razz. 3)**

"Who's Razz?" I heard the blond female, Rosalie I think her name was, ask Kade.

"Bella's little darling. Honestly, I swear she loves him more than life itself." I could see him rolling his eyes in my mind. I heard one of them growl and turned to face them.

"Kade, I think you should also mention that Razz is a sixteen year old werewolf."

They stiffened. "Werewolf?"

Bella laughed as we made our way downstairs, "Yeah, but don't worry, he's totally lovable and he has no problems with vampires. You'll love him." From the expressions on their faces they were doubtful.

We were in the living room when the front door opened. "Bella? Adam? Kade? I know you're here; your cars are in the driveway. Along with a couple of other cars, did we buy some more? If so, can I have that Jeep it's absolutely . . ." He walked into the living room and his voice trailed off. " . . . Cool." He finished lamely.

Bella stepped forward. "Sorry, Razz, but the 'cool' jeep belongs to him." She pointed to the big one, Emmett.

"Oh, shame. Got any food?"

"Its 'have you got any food', not got any food," She corrected, "And go look in the fridge."

He bolted for the kitchen and I shook my head. There's nothing like a fridge full of food to distract a sixteen year old werewolf.

"Is he from La Push?" Esme asked.

Bella just looked confused. "Why would he be from La Push?"

Esme seemed lost for words. "Well there's a werewolf pack there, Sam Uley's the alpha and Jacob Black is beta."

"What? Jacob Black is a werewolf? Since when?!"

"They were werewolves when you lived there." Carlisle pointed out. "Sam was the one who found you in the woods."

**Bella POV**

That would be why I couldn't remember, I tried to block out the painful memories. I thought back to that night, ignoring the pain that came surging up.

**Flashback to when Edward left Bella, right before Sam found her.**

_Someone was shouting my name. It was muted, muffled by the wet growth that surrounded me, but it was definitely my name. I didn't recognize the voice. I thought about answering but I was dazed, and it took a long time to come to the conclusion that I should answer. By then, the calling had stopped._

_Sometime later, the rain woke me up. I didn't think I'd really fallen asleep; I was just lost in an unthinking stupor, holding with all my strength to the numbness that kept me from realizing what I didn't want to know._

_The rain bothered me a little. It was cold. I unwrapped my arms from around my legs to cover my face._

_It was then that I heard the calling again. It was farther away this time, and sometimes it sounded like several voices were calling at once, I tried to breathe deeply. I remembered that I should answer, but I didn't think they would be able to hear me. Would I be able to shout loud enough?_

_Suddenly, there was another sound, startlingly close. A kind of snuffling, an animal sound. It sounded big. I wondered if I should feel afraid. I didn't - just numb. It didn't matter. The snuffling went away._

**End flashback**

So that snuffling sound had been a werewolf, maybe Sam. That was how he found me. In a weird way, my mind seemed more at peace.

"No, Razz is not from La Push, his parents were friends of ours and when they died we started caring for him. He turned wolfy about a year after we took him in." I explained.

"He doesn't smell like a werewolf," Jasper pointed out, "He just smells . . . human."

"Well, Razz is a little bit of a weird one."

"Who are you calling weird, hybrid girl." Razz retorted as he walked out of the kitchen. The Cullen's eyes widened a fraction and I shot Razz one of my death glares. He held up his hands and grinned, a silent apology. I sighed and reached up to ruffle his hair. You just couldn't stay mad at the big goof.

"Did he just say -" Carlisle started but I interrupted.

"Well it's getting late; I'm just going for a patrol around the house, so see you later."

I made my way outside before they could say anything. I got to a huge tree, positioned about 100 meters away from the house, and sat down on the swinger **(A/N - I think that's what they're called?) **attached to the tree and put my head in my hands.

Why does this stuff always have to happen to me?

**A/N - Adam knows the Cullen's names because they all introduced themselves before he followed Bella up the stairs. Just thought I should mention that.**

**Ask as many questions as you want. :D**

**Has anyone seen the movie I Am Legend with Will Smith? If you have were you sad that the dog died? Have to ask coz I just saw it and was practically crying my eyes out at that part. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A\N: I'm giving you what you all want, the next chapter! School's starting in a week and it's exams so the next chapters are probably going to take slower to post. I apologize in advance.**

**And since some of you have been asking, I'm going to put in how Bella met Adam and Kade. **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own any of the characters from the Twilight series (In my dreams, right?) **

**Bella POV**

"You're unique." Came a voice, so very close to me. I lifted my head out of my hands to see Adam standing in front of me.

"Greeaaat." I drawled.

"There's never been anyone like you, Bella. Ever."

He sat down next to me. "What if I don't want to be 'unique'?" I asked. "I want to go back to being normal Bella; I almost want to be clumsy again." I said almost.

He looked sad. "Sorry, Bells, but you are who you are and I don't think anything or anyone is going to be able to change that."

"Damn." I said jokingly but it was half-hearted. "At least I have you and the guys."

"You'll always have us, Bells."

I laughed. "Only because I can't get rid of you."

"Do you remember how you met us?"

I grimaced. "Yep."

**-Flashback - **

_I stood on the edge of the cliff. I was in Colorado, far away from Renee in Jacksonville or Charlie in Forks. There was no one here who could stop me from what I was about to do. I apologized to Edward in my head. I had promised him that I would stay safe but it had been so hard. I was nineteen now, he had left me exactly a year ago. I had left forks three months after he had left, I couldn't take it any more. School had been completed in Jacksonville. _

_I closed my eyes, took a deep breathe and stepped off the edge._

_It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, falling. It was almost peaceful. The wind was rushing through my hair and I felt like I was flying. I thought I could sense myself slowing but it must have been an illusion. I waited for the impact of my body hitting the ground but it never came._

_One minute I was falling, the next, I was rising. _

_My body landed on the ground, but it wasn't the sickening crunch I had been expecting. I opened my eyes to find myself sitting on top of the cliff, a meter from where I had jumped._

_I blinked rapidly. I had to be hallucinating. This couldn't be happening. When I realized that I wasn't hallucinating and I was alive, I felt disgusted with myself. God, I couldn't even kill myself properly. _

_I was tempted to get up and throw myself back off the cliff when I heard whispering behind. I turned my body around to see two guys my age, maybe older, looking at me. _

_"She's looking at us." The blond one whispered. His eyes were a piercing blue color. They both looked slightly guilty and I immediately knew - these two were the reason I was still alive._

_"She looks angry." The brown-haired one, the one with green eyes whispered back._

_"I can hear you, you know!" I yelled._

_The blond looked at me with pity. "We just saved your life. You should be thanking us, not yelling."_

_"Thank you." I said, with as much sarcasm as I could manage. _

_"You're welcome." The green eyed one replied cheerfully._

_I looked at him in astonishment. "I was being sarcastic." He just shrugged his shoulders. _

_I glared at him before picking myself off the ground. I made my way towards the edge again. _

_"I don't think so." All of a sudden I wasn't moving. I was trying to walk, it just wasn't working. I gave up and turned to face them. _

_"Telekinetic." They said simultaneously. _

_"I can't take this. First I fall in love with a vampire and he leaves and now a couple of telekinetic guys stop me from killing myself." Oh no. I mentally whacked myself in the head._

_The smiles dropped off their faces. "Did she just say vampire?" The blond asked._

_"No, I didn't, you must have imagined it."_

_"You said vampire."_

_"Dammit." _

_The brown-haired one came up and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Don't worry; we're well acquainted with the undead."_

_"You are?"_

_"Yep, I'm Kade and that's my half-brother Adam." He pointed at the blond. _

_I smiled tentatively. "Hi."_

_"You're not going to jump off again are you?" Adam asked, he seemed to be the more serious of the two brothers._

_I shook my head. _

_"Good," Kade said, "Dead bodies are so hard to clean up." It was a horrible thing to say but I burst out laughing. When I realized what I was doing the smile died. I hadn't laughed since he had left me. And the fact that these infuriating guys had drawn it out of me was weird. I didn't feel happy but I felt . . . content. _

**-End flashback-**

"I can't believe you were about to kill yourself over some guy." Adam scoffed.

"He wasn't just some guy; He was everything to me, my knight in shining armor."

"So your knight in shining armor turned out to be a loser in aluminium foil."

I shook my head. "He did it for me, I guess." He had said that he didn't love me and I knew that was true but I had realized that he didn't exactly want me dead either.

Adam looked utterly confused. "I gave myself a paper cut accidentally, his brother nearly bit me, it was the one thing he didn't want happening and he left so I wouldn't get hurt. He was a vampire." I added in case he hadn't caught on.

"He's one of the Cullen's isn't he? That bronze-haired one who seemed possessive of you?"

"I wouldn't say possessive but yeah that's him."

"You're still in love with him, aren't you?"

I looked him in the eye. "Yeah."

We sat in silence for a few minutes. He was obviously thinking about what I had just told him. I could see the wheels turning in his mind.

"Are you going to tell him?"

i shrugged my shoulders. "What exactly am i supposed to say?"

"The truth, maybe."

"I don't think so. I mean, what am I going to say? 'Hi, a vampire bit me and halfway through the transformation his brother, who also happens to be a werewolf, decided to bite me as well. So now I'm quarter human, half vamp and quarter werewolf. So how are you feeling?" I shook my head. "I can see that conversation just going to hell." I dropped my head back into my hands.

"What?!"

I looked up to see the astonished faces of the vampire I loved. And from the looks of things he had heard every word I had just said.

Damnation!

**A/N - So now you all know! Don't worry I'll go into the whole human/vampire/werewolf thing in the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think and I would also love to hear your ideas. Sorry it's so short, I had writers block when it came to the conversation between Bella and Adam.**


	6. AN Sorry

This isn't an update, sorry, I know how much everyone hates these. I'm so, so, so sorry I haven't updated. I'm like the queen of procrastinating. I also left you in a really awkward place of the story so I feel really bad.

thanks to all my reviewers. **dressageprincess**, elusivepoet, **barbiedoll123**, IloveEwardx0, **Kinky-Vampire69 aka Grismar**, bellabff, **EmeraldSeaFrost**, edwardandbellabelong2gether, **edwardlover45**, Gabriels-girl5035, **rockstar-101**, XxBlushxX, **The Lunar Kunoichi**, shang-element-fire, **Classy Bookworm**, ChArMeD-101, **crazychicalol**, Screams-At-Midnight, **Ifwekiss.**, pmkatter,** MzNakhre-MrsEdwardCullen94...**, macdreamy's fan, **Athenian Grace**, 23rdCLEVER-sleazoid, **..**, bubba2494, **Devil's Dughter911**, Kiferx3, **KaitlynMasenCullen23**, My-Edward-1992, **BloodandRain**, CarolineSonPotter, **Rachelandthecupcakecrusades**, katie, **maximumride06,** deepcutfighter, **Furrie1994, **sweet-tart33, **Vampireme,** Hey-Hay13, **abovetherim**, TNME4EVA, **eaglelily2395**.

You can all have a twilight gold star. Enjoy.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N - Well here's the sixth chapter. Sorry it took so long. I was meant to post this 2 days ago but couldn't find the last page I had written. **

**Quite a few people have been saying, oh you're not dead. Nope not dead. And thanks for my reviews, you guys freaking rock! I'm so surprised at how many people like this story.**

**I also changed the last chapter with the conversation between Bella and Adam. It's not major; I'm just making sure it's the same as what Edward hears in this chapter. I also made it so that it was Edward who heard what they said not the whole Cullen clan.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing that you recognize as Stephenie Meyer's.**

**Edward POV**

I made my way through the woods, searching for Bella. Now that I had found her I had an irrational fear to not let her out of my sight, which was stupid because as far as I know, she hates me. I walked out into a clearing and on the other side, in a swinger, sat Bella and Adam.

I felt a twinge of jealousy and couldn't shake it off. I couldn't move forward either and even on the other side of the clearing, I could hear almost every word they said. I leaned forward wanting to catch the whole conversation. Adam and Kade were like Bella, their minds unreadable. So the only way I could hear their conversation was by spying. I didn't want to eavesdrop but I couldn't seem to restrain myself.

"Are you going to tell him?" Adam asked, rocking the swing chair slowly.

She shrugged her shoulders. "What exactly am I supposed to say?"

"The truth, maybe."

"I don't think so. I mean, what am I going to say? 'Hi, a vampire bit me and halfway through the transformation his brother, who also happens to be a werewolf, decided to bite me as well. So now I'm quarter human, half vamp and quarter werewolf. So how are you feeling?" She shook her head. "I can see that conversation just going to hell." She groaned and dropped her head into her hands.

I was so shocked that I stepped out of the shadows and a surprised 'What?!' made its way out of my mouth.

They leapt out of the seat and Bella's eyes widened. We stood across from each other for a few endless minutes before Adam decided to break the silence.

"I'm going to head back to the house." "Good luck." He muttered to me as he passed.

"How much of that did you hear?" Bella asked.

"Just the end." She looked so relieved that I had to wonder what they had been talking about before I arrived.

"Well now that that's cleared up we can catch up to Adam and go back to the house." I grabbed her arm before she could walk past me.

"We're not going anywhere till you explain what I just heard."

Her face took on a look of pure innocence. "Explain what?"

"You know exactly what. Half vampire, quarter werewolf and quarter human?"

"Oh that."

"Yes that."

"Fine, if you really want to know I'll tell you."

I looked at her waiting patiently as she stalled for time. "You remember Damon?"

"The vampire ex-fiancé." It was kinda hard to forget.

"He bit me." She replied simply.

"But you're not a vampire." I replied. I could hear her heart pounding, causing fresh blood to flow through her body, taunting me more with its sweet scent.

"I know I'm not a vampire." She snapped, clearly annoyed that I had interrupted her.

"Anyway," She continued, "I was lying there bleeding and Damon was clearly ecstatic that I was about to become his queen of the undead. The pain was excruciating, just like I remembered. Like fire was slowly spreading itself through my body." She trailed off and I cleared my throat. As much as I hated her remembering the pain she had felt when James' had bitten her I was eager to hear the rest of her story.

She glared at me. "I'm going as fast as I can."

"Then Tristan came along. He's a werewolf. Tristian bit me while he was in werewolf form and it started changing me."

"Werewolves don't have venom. You can't turn into a werewolf if they bite you; you have to be a descendant of someone who has werewolf blood running through their veins."

"I know that! Would you just let me talk?" She looked furious, her eyes spitting fire. She was still adorable when she was angry, even with the different hair and the sharpened lines of her face.

"See, Tristian and Damon are brothers. They're ancients, millions of years older than the Volturi. As far as I know they are the first vampire and werewolf to ever exist. So anyway, Damon bit me and then Tristian about 3 minutes later. And you're right werewolves' don't have venom but they do have something else in their saliva."

"What?" I was skeptical to say the least.

"An anti-venom to the vampire venom."

I narrowed my eyes and tilted my head. "So it reverses the conversion and you go back to being human."

"No." She shook her head, sending the scent of her hair towards me. "It doesn't reverse the process; it just stops someone from fully turning into a vampire. I still have vampire qualities. I'm immortal but can be killed. My speed, strength, agility etcetera have improved but I'm also like a human or werewolf, my heart's beating and blood flows through my body. It's easier to kill me because my skin is still relatively soft; it isn't hard like a vampire's.

She stopped talking and peeked surreptitiously at me. It took a second to realize that she was staring at my chest. A long lost warming sensation flowed around the region of my cold, un-beating heart. If I had been human I probably would have been blushing.

It was then that I realized she was standing inches away from me, close enough so that I could feel her warm breath on my lips and skin.

Unconsciously I leaned forward just like I would have all those years ago. Her eyes flickered to my lips, then to my eyes and back again.

I was seconds away from my version of heaven when there was the sound of an explosion and the ground shook under our feet.

Bella swore; jerked back from me and shot through the trees at a sprint that left me standing in the clearing.

I ran my hand through my already untidy hair and took off after her at a more sedate pace.

I was more than fifty meters away from the house when the heat from the explosion hit me. It felt like what I imagined hell would feel like.

And to think I had been seconds away from heaven.

**And that's the end of that chapter. Hopefully that explained things a bit better. If it didn't message me or ask me a question in a review and I will explain it to you. I'm sorry this chapter was kinda boring but it explains what Bella is. And I'm sorry that I stopped them before they could kiss. But don't worry, children, that part is coming soon very soon.**

**So anyway R&R pretty please. I love hearing what you lot say and tell me any ideas you have.**

**Okay it was meant to end here but I just got a totally awesome review that nearly made me cry. **

omygosh that is so cooly cool totally freakin awesum good job! i no its  
probably totally annoying getting a million comments sayin "pretty cool,  
update immediately" but i totally want to read the rest, man! but u should be  
super proud and 100 not devo 4 this story so far...  
so yeah, good luck with the rest, hope its as good as this has been! XD

Commander Jaz, whoever you are, THANK YOU!


	8. Chapter 7

**Oh my fudge... I'm alive. :O Enjoy my lovelies. Oh. And slight swearing. But very slight. Itsy bitsy, in fact. xD  
**

**

* * *

**

Oh god, oh god, oh god. What if Damon had found us? What if they were hurt because of me?

I couldn't breathe; the thick black smoke was seeping into my lungs.

Edward was behind me, the sound of his feet only just detectable to my enhanced hearing.

I moaned. Oh god, the Cullen's. What if something happened to them? Edward would never forgive me if they got hurt. I needed to calm down. Since deep breathes were impossible in the smoke, I concentrated on the beat of Edward's feet.

I reached the backyard just in time to catch Adam running past.

"Adam!" I grabbed his arm forcibly. "What's happening? Is it Damon?"

"Do you really think Damon would bomb us, Bella?"

He had a point. A bomb would be too dirty for Damon. So what… Aw no. Hell no.

"What have they done, Ads?"

"Well… There was an accident with the pool…"

I let out something that greatly resembled a distressed squeak and dodged around him.

A blacked hole. That was all that was left of my lovely pool.

"Kade, what the hell did you do to my backyard?!"

He looked very much like he wanted to run. As it was, he took a couple of steps back.

"We were bored and found this thing about changing the color of pools on the internet. We thought a purple pool would cheer you up!"

I choked. "You tried to turn my pool _purple_?"

"Our pool. I tried to turn _our_ pool purple."

"Ours? Fine, since this stuff is ours, I want the money I paid for your precious bike. Plus, part of the cost of the house… Just over one million dollars, thank you." I held out my palm.

"Never mind. It's your pool."

"I can't believe you blew it up."

Razz came up and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry, Bells. We'll get you a new one." I patted his arm. I couldn't even reach his head anymore.

"Don't bother. I doubt we'll live here for much longer. I'm going to go look for the more on the Ascension thing. Will you guys be okay handling the fire service?"

"Yeah, though I think one of them would prefer dealing with you though."

"That guy needs his ego to deflate."

I left them to deal with the mess, heading for my library. My lovely, lovely library. Settling into my favorite armchair, I grabbed a few books off the shelf and pulled them into my lap.

"Do you need help, Bella?" I looked up and smiled.

"Still a Southern gentleman, I see."

"Alice would kill me if I wasn't nice to you."

I waved towards a pile of books. "You can start there, Jasper."

This was the kind of silence I loved. Not awkward, not angry, just peaceful. Of course, peace never lasts long for me.

"Why is this so important for you, Bella?"

"For almost two years, I've been running from him. I'm sick of it. I'm sick of worrying about Kade, Adam and Razz. I don't want them to get hurt because of me. I couldn't stand it."

"You think they would hate you if they were injured protecting you?" He tossed a book aside.

"Maybe. Wouldn't you?"

"I would die for someone I love, Bella. And the amount of love I can feel from those guys is bloody overwhelming for an empath like me. They would die for you and they wouldn't even have to think about it."

Massive wince on my side. "Please don't talk like that." I ducked my head, provided a curtain of hair. Something I hadn't done in years.

"The thought of them dead… it kills me inside, Jasper. They're my only family."

"What about Charlie, or Renee, Bella?

"Renee is fine but I can't let her see me. She'll pick up changes and ask questions that would destroy everything I've worked for in the past few years.

"And Charlie?"

Smooth holes in my heart were ripped ragged once again. "He died last year." I brought my legs up onto the chair, wrapping my arms around my knees.

"Heart attack. And I couldn't even go to his funeral because I was terrified Damon would track me there and hurt people to get to me."

"I have to go. Alice thinks I'm annoying you." He smiled at me, sending a wave of warmth that I probably did need.

"Bye." I looked up at him. "And thank you."

He knew I wasn't talking about the books.

"You never told me Charlie was dead." I was startled, I never expected another person to appear.

"You never asked, Emmett."

Without warning, he swooped down and wrapped his massive arms around me, practically lifting me out of my chair.

"I missed you so much, Bells. Nothing was the same." I grinned into his neck. He really was a big teddy bear.

"You mean you missed having someone to laugh at."

I was lowered back into the chair and he slid down to rest at my feet.

"How are things between you and Rosalie?"

"Tense. I snapped at her and she isn't happy with me."

I whacked him the head. "You never snap. Women are always right. Learn that, Em. Why would you even snap at her in the first place?"

"I said that she should've been nicer to you and maybe things might have turned out better."

"What? You might have actually said goodbye when you left? Face it, nothing would've really helped. That's how The Fates work. But thanks for snapping at Rose over me. She probably hates me even more now."

"She never hated _you_. You have to understand that. She hated what you had, what you were so willing to give up for Edward. She would love to be human again."

"I love that too, Em. At least you know what you are. I'm a freaky little three-way hybrid."

"You're special." Oh boy was I sick of hearing _that. _

"I don't want to be special anymore. I want to go back to being stupid, boring Bella."  
"Bella, Bella, Bella." He sighed. "You were never stupid and you definitely weren't boring. I've never laughed so much in my life."  
"I missed you, Emmett."

"Just me?" Surprisingly, the laughter came easy as he wriggled his eyebrows at me.

"Okay, I missed all of you. Is that what you wanted to hear?"  
"Yes." Completely unabashed. "I'm going to go and leave you to your books." He wrinkled his nose.

"Don't mock the books. They're smarter than you."

I felt strangely alone when he shut the door as he left. I usually liked the solitude of my library. With all the activity going on around me, holing myself in a room filled with books seemed wrong.

Maybe I could go hang out with them downstairs. I could hear Razz hollering at Emmett over something. My guess was that someone was finally kicking Razz's butt on the Xbox.

No. If I went down there, something would go wrong and then I would've ruined everyone's fun. Again. Because it was the Bella Swan way.

There was a knock on the door and Carlisle glided in. At least he knocked.

"What is this, the Cullen Parade?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Isabella, but the entertainment down there wasn't really my idea of fun. I was wondering if I would be able to look at your library."

"Sure. Medical books are somewhere in that direction." I waved my hand.

"I think I'll take a break from my job. I'm sure I can find something."

Grabbing a book from a nearby shelf, he sat down on the spare seat next to me.

Now this, this was nice. There was silence but I wasn't alone in it for once.

Except… I wanted to talk for once. To have a nice normal conversation for once. No talking about vampires, werewolves or bloody demons of the underworld. I would even take talking about the weather. But Carlisle came up here for silence. He probably didn't want to talk to me.

"Bella."

Maybe he wouldn't mind though… he always seemed patient when asking and answering questions. Something poked me in the arm and I jumped.

"Sorry. I needed to get your attention somehow."

"You needed something?"

He gave a short jerk of his head, looking somber. "I think you'll want to look at this."

I shuffled my chair so I could look over his shoulder. What I saw made my head spin.

"Oh my god, Carlisle! You found it!" I snatched the book off his lap, staring down at the page titled 'ascension'.

Reading the page, I realized this wasn't what I expected. No magical beings that will poof from the sky. No sword I can pull from a hat. And no powers that will turn me into a superhero. How disappointing. In fact, all it really said was that Damon would go into a trance for less than 3 seconds (yeah, good luck to me) where he would be vulnerable because some being that rules the vampy side of the world would speak to him. It sounded like he was taking something illegal to me. Which just started me on a whole new thought path. Could vampires even get high? Maybe Emmett would let me test it out on him. And how was I meant to take this book seriously when someone had doodled little cartoons in the margin. Little ninja cartoons from the look of it.

I tilted my head as I squinted at them. They weren't actually half bad drawings. One of them even had a nifty little sword I wouldn't mind getting my hands on.

"Is that helpful, Bella?"

"Not really… it gives me a basic idea of what the Ascension is, but nothing on when it'll actually occur. I'll have to ask Quinn."

"Quinn is..?"

"Essentially, my boss. I do some work for him at a law firm in Australia but I don't touch the law side. I just need a cover when I'm doing what I do. But Quinn doesn't like it when I start looking into Damon. He wishes I would just leave it alone and get on with my life which is impossible, I might add, when I continue being chased by this guy."

The door came crashing open again and I just snapped.

"This is not a fucking mall! If you're going to come in here, at least knock on the door!"

"Bella!"

It took me a split second to register that Kade was out of breath and completely panicked. It took me a further two seconds for my mind to catch up.

"Kade?"

"I'm sorry, Bells! I don't know what to do, we're not prepared at all!"

"Kade. Take a deep breath and tell me what's happening."

"It's Damon. He's coming _here_. He'll be here tomorrow."

Tomorrow. I think I was going to faint for the first time since High School.

_Tomorrow…

* * *

_

**A/N: So... does anyone have Maximum Ride 5 yet? I'm so excited to read it but knowing my little blob (known as New Zealand) It'll be ages until I can buy it. So anyone want to type the book out for me? Jaykay, jaykay. -eyes readers- Or maybe.. feel free to do that, if you want. -nudges- I'll... dedicate the next chappie to you? **

**Speaking of dedicating, this chapter and pretty much the entire story are dedicated to my bestie, Becca B. **

**Review! I aim to get 666 by the time this story is finished.. just because it's a perfectly demonic number. ;)**

**By the by, this entire story has been edited recently, if you haven't heard. Sure.. mistakes here and there but hey, I'm human. Unfortunately.**

-HYPNOTISES- WRITE OUT MAX: A MAXIMUM RIDE NOVEL FOR ME! DO IT!

(I'll love you forever and ever if you do) xD


End file.
